


Camping Trip

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meeting, M/M, Rescue Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: Breakdown takes Wildbreak out to earth after the young sparkling pleads to experience the planet's roads. After their equipment goes missing Wildbreak encounters other bots and wishes to befriend them.





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warm-up that kind of escaped me...
> 
> I added some things that would be OOC with the stunticons younger selves, winging how they'd behave like

The ground is wet from the rainstorms the area has been experiencing. Wildbreak wipes water from his optics with a claw, his other hand grabbing onto his parent’s as Breakdown led them through the muddy woods.

“Knock Out is not going to happy about this one bit,” he mused as he kicked at any forest debris to make it easier for his tiny son to walk through. 

“Mom, are we in trouble?” whispered Wildbreak in a small voice. He looked over his frame; dirty, scratched and is that a chip of paint he spotted? It would not escape his father’s keen sight for unsightly injuries on his sparkling.

“No, of course not. He’s just going to be worried sick. It’ll be alright, I’m sure we left it here somewhere.”

The day was going to be spent camping out, Wildbreak had been begging to spend more time on Earth. He was just learning to transform into his vehicle mode and yearned for some practice on real dirt besides the hallways in the ship. His sire was held up with work and could not join them, but all the overpacking and fussing over Wildbreak was enough to let the young bot know Knock Out really wanted to be there. A crate with their food and any essentials they couldn’t carry in their personal compartments had been left in the woods they space bridged to while they drove off to practice on some desolate roads. 

When they came back where Breakdown was sure they’d left the crate, cloaked and camouflaged, it was gone. It wouldn’t be such a big problem if it weren’t for the fact a lot of Wildbreak’s favorite items, a blanket and some toys, had been kept in it. Breakdown did not want to leave before searching for his son’s belongings. He had managed to stop him from crying reassuring his sparkling they might’ve just forgotten the place they’d hid it.

“What if we never find it? Maybe some squishies took it? I don’t want to fight humans! They scare me!” he cried with his voice crackling halfway into static.

“You’re not fighting anything Wildbreak. Don’t worry I’ll handle it.” He picked up his son over a pile of fallen trees. Breakdown really hoped a clue would have turned up by now. Giving a little peck on Wildbreak’s helm he set him back down. The small bot now clung to his hand as they kept walking. 

“Maybe if we split up?”

“No splitting up. I’m not leaving you alone out here. Sorry, kiddo. I really wish your first drive wouldn’t be used to look for our lost stuff.” He couldn’t let Wildbreak know it was his things they searched for at the risk of the little bot guilt tripping himself which he did often of. 

Breakdown looked over to the side, face scrunched up in disappointment. Wildbreak ducked forward to see his parent’s solemn face, and sadness ate at his tiny spark. He really hated seeing his carrier upset. Maybe some snacks would improve his mood. Pulling on Breakdown’s finger to stop, the towering bot stopped to look over Wildbreak, height barely up to his knee. 

A blue container was produced from Wildbreak’s compartment, the young bot smiling as he opened the lid to reveal energon cut into shapes. “Look, mom! I made ones in the shapes of us. I kinda messed up on dad’s but don’t tell him that. You want some?” 

Yellow optic blinked down at Wildbreak before Breakdown got down on one knee to look at the little lunch box held up to him. He smiled as the young bot picked one out to plop into Breakdown’s mouth. 

“So you’re the one that was up early morning in the kitchen.” He remembered the mess on the counter tops and wondering if some vehicons had gotten a bit lazy to clean. With a large hand he was able to pick up Wildbreak with ease as his sparkling was chowing down on the food. “Thank you, it was tasty.”

“But it’s just plain energon,” laughed Wildbreak. Breakdown rolled his optic. “Let me tell you a secret. Everything is infinitely better coming from someone you love.”

The young bot snorted. “Mom...have you been reading those novels again?”

“Maybe.”

They continued on their search. Breakdown sat Wildbreak on his shoulder, a hand helping to hold him in place as the little bot kept eating. If someone had moved the crate they couldn’t have traveled far. Despite the stored light belongings the case itself was incredibly heavy. Breakdown could count on one hand the number of bots he’s personally acquainted with that could carry the crate. In his mind he began to think on how to replace Wildbreak’s toys. He didn’t realize the tiny bot trailing after them, watching the two closely.

“It’s okay mom. I won’t cry if we lost the things. I’m too old for a blankey anyway.”

“Yes, you will.”

“Okay maybe a little.”

“Wildbreak I know how much you like the little toys you brought, the coloring kits and your blankey. I’m more worried about making this a disappointing trip than making you cry. And Knock Out will understand why we’re covered in so much grime and dirt.” 

“I think I get it.”

“So you know we’re not in trouble, right?”

“Yeah. Well, wouldn’t that bot over there be trouble?”

“What?” Breakdown transformed his arm into a hammer as he looked around. Wildbreak tucked his food away as he pat on his carrier’s helm in the direction of two red optics watching from a shrub. “There, there!”

“Who are you?” growled Breakdown taking a precautionary step back. He hid Wildbreak under a hand, pressing his sparking into his helm. There was a little laugh before the optics hid themselves. 

“Mom...should I have said something sooner?”

“Shh, keep still,” comforted Breakdown in a small whisper. Wildbreak clung to the hand, afraid of whoever had just found them. He really hoped it wasn’t humans. He was confident that his carrier could fend off other bots because he always came back home from grueling missions. He’d heard rumors on board about his missing optic and evasiveness when it came to humans from vehicons he was raised to trust. Biting at his claws, Wildbreak closed his tiny optics wishing the threat away. 

Someone ran quickly around them in circles. Bushes rustled and branches snapped in two. Breakdown took more steps back, afraid if he ran for it they’d be chased down easily. 

“Call dad.”

Wildbreak did not waste a second as he commed for Knock Out. Whomever was cornering them had company. Breakdown heard several small feet pitter patter around them. He was nervous to fight with Wildbreak. Usually he was able to safely toss the little bot over to Knock Out or had a running head start while his conjux drove off with Wildbreak in his vehicle mode. Knock Out’s voice eased Wildbreak’s nerves. 

“Little Breaker,” he cooed. “How’s the trip going? I won’t fault you if you wanna come back soon for a quick bath.”

“Dad? There’s someone with us,” uttered Wildbreak through the link. Knock Out went silent, picking up the terror in his sparkling’s voice. The young bot could picture the wave of anguish, fear and ferocity that his sire conveyed in the short seconds of silence. It was tense and Wildbreak couldn’t help but feel more panicked. He began to cry.

“Aargh!” Someone jumped on Breakdown’s back. He held Wildbreak tightly as he transformed the hammer back to a hand to try to reach whatever clung to him. Being a crowded forest with little room for him to move around in proved difficult.

Wildbreak let out a shriek as they went tumbling down. He rolled out of Breakdown’s grasp as the blue bruiser was paralyzed in pain by electrocution. The young bot panicked at seeing the strings of green electricity tasing his carrier to the ground by a sparkling no smaller than himself. There were cables being tied onto his legs, tightening by the second as another bot emerged from the bushes, emitting a black smoke to shroud his identity. In the smoke and confusion both bots ran at Wildbreak, leaving Breakdown in the dust.

“Leave him alone!” cried Breakdown as he dragged himself over to the direction of his sparking’s cries. Wildbreak tried to get to his pedes and reach for his carrier’s hand but was yanked away. 

“Run already!” cried the gray bot as the two jumped over bushes.

“Wildbreak!” shrieked Breakdown as he forced himself to transform into vehicle mode and escape the cords. But by the time the smoke cleared and reverted back to root mode it was too late, he had lost sight of them.

An angry, roaring engine approached from the left as Knock Out sawed tree branches out of his way in a violent fashion. Branches flew as he reunited with his injured conjux. The intensity in his red optics gave off a bright glare as he looked at the ground where Breakdown had dragged his frame over to a small, tiny trail of little claw marks that had attempted to reach him. 

“How many?” Knock Out whispered in a tone the blue bot hadn’t heard in a long time.

“Two at least,” uttered Breakdown as he covered his face in shame. The red doctor put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tight.

\---

Wildbreak couldn’t see exactly where they were going. His hands were extended out as he left a trail of claw marks for his parents to follow. They had tried teaching him just about every worse case scenario and what to do. Tears were running down his face as he was hauled around in a small vehicle practically gliding through the woods, the bots well acquainted with the area. They made so many twists and turns, Wildbreak knew was meant to confuse him. 

Eventually they headed down through a pile of boulders. It covered a pretty large hole where their hideout hid. Wildbreak was unceremoniously tossed down into it in a rough fashion, rolling into dirt and hitting a pile of leaves and twigs at the bottom of it. His sire could fit through the hole he noted as he looked up. A metal clang sounded, natural light shut away as he noticed the underground hideout had light fixtures of it’s own.

“Slashmark, that is not treasure. That’s another bot.” 

The two bots were looking him over, their bright optics a sharp contrast to the low lighting. A pair of hands grabbed at his cheeks. He stopped crying to address the pinch in his cheeks. “Ouchie.”

“Oh dear.”

Lights flickered on, and soon Wildbreak bared witness to a small shelter. Above him was a metal door with rods for a later. It was furnished with different crates, picnic baskets, piles of random objects and shelves stocked full of odd trinkets none of it Cybertronian. A gray bot grumbled as he crossed his arms.

“That blue bot was holding onto them so closely I was so sure it was something we could use,” apologized a white bot. “Well, time to ditch this protoform somewhere.”

“Well, maybe Motormaster can find some use with this bot.”

“Um, you can just leave me up there! I can pretend none of this ever happened,” smiled Wildbreak innocently. The two bots looked at one another before bursting in laughter. A third voice from one of the shelves yelled at them, a can tossed into their direction.

“Do you mind, I’m trying to fall asleep!” 

“Can it, Dragstrip.”

“You can it, Heatseeker.”

A yellow bot sat up, a familiar blanket covering most of his frame. Wildbreak squealed, running up to the row of shelves Dragstrip was tucked in trying to sleep. “Hey, you found my blankey!”

“This old thing?” questioned Dragstrip lifting some of it with a disgusted look. “It’s so old and ugly.”

Wildbreak was attempting to climb the shelves, a big smile on his face as he forgot the predicament he was in. “Where did you find it?”

“Get away! You two do something!”

Slashseeker sneered as the other bot besides him rolled his optics. With one final push Wildbreak tossed himself into the shelf Dragstrip lied in. The yellow bot pulled the blanket up to himself defensively. 

“I’ve never seen another bot my size before. All of my other friends are vehicons. I’m Wildbreak. Can I have this back, Dragstrip?”

“Other friends?” gasped the yellow bot in shock. He threw a nasty look at Heatseeker and Slashmark as they laughed, falling over each other. Dragstrip crawled to the edge shaking his fist at them. He hated all the teasing that came from them. “Shut up! I’m not this weird baby’s friend!”

“Be careful Dragstrip,“ warned Wildbreak seeing how close he leaned off the edge. 

“You’re an idiot, Heatseeker! A-and Slashmark, you're ugly! I hate you both!” barked the squirming sparkling.

“Slashmark isn’t ugly. I call this cute,” giggled the gray bot as he put his arms over the bot in question. “Don’t be such a brat. Just cause only a weakling like you can only get this baby hostage as your only friend.“ Before Dragstrip could yell any more he toppled over the shelf. 

“HEY! “ he cried before Wildbreak grabbed onto his legs. Dragstrip clutched onto the blanket as he dangled upside down. He was too petrified to hear Wildbreak’s words of comfort. The bot was pulled back to safety. “You okay, buddy?“

“I’m not your buddy, pal!” cried Dragstrip as tears welled in his optics. The blue bot pat his back.

Heatseeker and Slashmark looked at one another before walked over to the shelves. It was the white bot that began drilling Wildbreak with questions. 

“So you have sires you live with? Or masters?” The blue bot took it as a chance to rant about his folks.

“I was with mom! He’s a former Wrecker and he knew Megatron.“ There was a shine to Wildbreak’s optics as he proudly puffed his chassis out. “Dad is so stylish. He’s a very important doctor. I think he’s a politician too, I lose track with all the continuities.“

“That’s so weird,” confessed Slashmark. The white bot scratched at the back of his neck. “I didn’t think many bots like their sparklings to keep them for long.”

That caught Wildbreak off guard. That’s when it dawned on him most of the objects in the shelves were human trinkets and objects made to be toys. Most of the items these young bots were collecting were for playing with. This wasn’t just some underground human storage facility, it was a makeshift playground. All the care, the cooing and fussing over the blue bot his parents made over the small blue bot strengthened in endearment. He started crying. 

“That’s so sad,” weeped Wildbreak. Heatseeker raised a brow, the group of three sharing a mutual feeling of confusion. “It’s not. You get larger bots to look after you. We have each other.”

“Yeah, brat!” huffed Dragstrip rolling his optics. “Go cry elsewhere.”

Wildbreak decided to let Dragstrip keep the blankey and the crate full of toys, kits and snacks. 

“We should take him outside before this place is discovered,” mused Heatseeker. They shoved Wildbreak up the ladder, pushing him back into the forest along with Dragstrip. That’s when they were locked outside. 

“Hey!” cried Dragstrip as he clawed the metal door handle. 

“Take him far away. Then we’ll let you back in.”

“You two better not eat my energon share! Or use my stuff!”

“Go away,“ called Slashmark with Heatseeker laughing. Grumbling, Dragstrip grabbed the blue bot’s hand to lead them on their merry way. The yellow bot grumbled under his breath, cursing the bots who made a mess of things in the first place. Wildbreak smiled grabbing tightly on the hand. “Hey Dragstrip?”

“Don’t talk to me. “

“Okay. “

A few seconds passed before Dragstrip cleared his throat. “Okay talk to me.”

“I can go by myself if you want. In fact I could call my carrier and he’d find me much easier.”

“Then why didn’t you do that when the lovebirds ran off with you to our humble abode?”

“Well I might forgive you but my parents not so much. “

Dragstrip pulled away angrily. “Are you picking a fight with me?!”

“Eek! No!” flinched the sparkling. Dragstrip pushed Wildbreak on the shoulder. “Think you're tough scrap cause you saved me? Or you got big tough bots to save you?!”

“So you don’t want to be friends?”

Dragstrip blinked in surprise. But as quick as his baffled expression crossed his face did it disappear. He returned back to walking, silenced by the optimistic and naive nature that was Wildbreak. Meanwhile the blue sparkling skipped up behind him. 

“Where did you find the blankey?”

“Heatseeker said a big crate was just sitting in the woods. Our watchamacallit located it.”

Wildbreak made a note to tell Knock Out to get them bot proof crates next time. “Dragstrip what kind of stuff do you do out here on earth?”

That's when he knew he’d asked a fantastic question as a big, proud smile formed on the yellow sparkling’s face. “Wildbreak you don’t know what you're missing.”

“A good time?” Wildbreak earned an excited laugh as an arm reached over his shoulders. Dragstrip raised his spare hand out, painting a picture to the blue bot. “Picture large, open roads. Being cheered on as yellow tape wave around and lights flashing. I have fun giving those fleshies and those stupid second-rate contraptions they call a vehicle with my speed a run for their money. Or at least I will one day when I’m bigger. All I got are the other bots to race, not very challenging.”

Wildbreak raised a brow, it sounded more like a car chase in human crime movies he’d sometimes see when his parents weren’t looking. “Woah, you must be so popular.”

“It’s pretty fun. You should see me sometime. I leave those three in the dust easy.”

“I’m learning to switch to my vehicle mode. I still have some trouble switching to it seamlessly.”

“Well when you learn come find me. We can race and I can drive circles around you. Then I’d have something new to brag about.“

“But Dragstrip you’ll always win anyway. “

“Totally.” But Dragstrip got quiet. “W-why's that?”

“I’d let you win. You seem to like it a lot.“ The goofy smile Wildbreak showed delivered a blow to Dragstrip’s spark. He sputtered, not knowing how to respond except by shoving Wildbreak away. “Whatever.”

They walked further in silence. Wildbreak wondered if his parents were having trouble tracking his claw marks or how thick the forest was. He could picture them struggling with the tree branches or uprooted roots. 

“Dragstrip? “

“Yeah pipsqueak?”

“Do you think we can be friends?”

“...not a chance.”

“But why?” his voice was shaky. Dragstrip sighed as he crossed his arms, avoiding to look at the bot besides him. “I’m crude and mean. That's not someone you should be friends with.”

“Not even a little? “

“Maybe when I’m nice.”

“You’re not being fair! “ cried Wildbreak. “How come those other bots-?“

“Shut up!” Dragstrip stomped his feet getting riled up. “That’s it, go cry to your folks I’m splitting!”

The blue bot grabbed his arm quickly, trying to keep him there. He didn’t want to be left alone in the woods. But Dragstrip managed to shove him off and pushed him on the ground. 

He didn’t look at Wildbreak again, running back in the direction he came from before transforming into his small vehicle mode. The blue sparkling was whimpering, crying into his arms with a stinging feeling in his little spark.

Knock Out and Breakdown managed to find their sparkling still crying, running towards the familiar wails. The red doctor checked for any injuries before Wildbreak was lifted into blue, reassuring arms. Hoisted into a safe grip they turned and left through a space bridge. 

In the bushes Motormaster hid, having witnessed the entire spectacle. His crew couldn’t go soft, any indication of the sort was a liability to the big plans he had for them when they grew into their stronger and more durable frames. He’d stomp this right in its tracks. 

Back at their little hideout Dragstrip had climbed back up into his shelves and thrown the blanket over himself without a word to anybody. Motormaster slid down the ladder following his arrival, alerting his entrance with a significant clank on the paved floor to get the smaller bots attention. 

Slashmark and Heatseeker, or Slashseeker in their combined form, were eating as they saw their leader return. Their full mouth opened to say something before Motormaster threw a glare at them, silencing the bot. 

“I know about pipsqueak.” 

Dragstrip’s optics shot open as Motormaster continued. “He'd make a good addition. Spunky, compliant, scheming.”

The yellow bot sat up and turned to look at him. “That bot would make friends with his shadow if he could. Scheming? Please.”

“I heard him telling those other bots about us. Our location, how defenseless we were, how he was scared out of his wits of us and should be taught a lesson.”

Slashseeker’s face expressed a mix of betrayal and disappointment. The fake smile on Dragstrip dropped, hurt in its place. “WHAT?”

Motormaster grinned, shaking his helm for emphasis. “Luckily the waterworks were unbearable and the Decepticons took their sparkling away.”

“Decepticons?! “ his audience yelled.

“So he wasn’t as truthful to you all in the end. But you know what that shows? The level of cut throat, opportunistic behavior that ought to be strived for. Especially you, Dragstrip. We are not here to be friends. We are mere accessories to one another.” 

Dragstrip gave a worried glance to the combined bot before returning a nervous glance at Motormaster. “You proposing to recruit him? “

“In due time.”

Back on board the ship Wildbreak had significantly calmed down and after a therapeutic bath by Knock Out was getting ready to rest.

Breakdown fluffed the sparkling’s pillows watching the little bundle slip further down the sheets. “We can start figuring out all the stuff you lost as soon as you wake up. You sure you don’t want either of us in the room? It’s alright if you’re still shaken.“

“I’ll definitely be there next time darling,” smiled Knock Out as a claw stroked the little orange face. 

“Dad, do you still race?” Wildbreak asked in a small tired voice. Breakdown stares in surprise before exchanging a confused look with Knock Out. 

“Would you like to race, little Breaklet?”

Wildbreak gave a small yawn. The two larger bots decided to leave him to rest for now, tucking him in before exiting the room. Questions can be asked later. 

A sharp ringing noise had Wildbreak sit up abruptly. It came from his little table. He kicked the sheets off and slid down the bed before realizing the noise emitted from one of hs tablets. He swiped to answer an encrypted call. 

“Hello?”

“Are you alone Wildbreak?”

“How did you get this number?“

“The crate you left behind had a lot of useful things. Not that you’d know what that’s like to be.”

“Are you… one of Dragstrip’s friends? Did he tell you about me? “ Wildbreak’s excitement didn’t escape Motormaster. On his end of the line a cruel smile spread on his faceplate. 

“Yes he did. I’m Motormaster. In XX years I will call back on this same transmission, on this same device. By then I will make a proposal to you.”

“What’s that? “

“We were wondering, Dragstrip might I add specifically, if you’d be interested to be part of the group?”

“I-”

“Not now. Remember.”

“Wait!“ but it was too late, Motormaster had already hung up. Wildbreak tried to call back, but his attempts were blocked. He didn’t know what to make of the strange call. With an annoyed ex vent he climbed back to bed where he dreams of racing down a highway filled with lights blaring and yellow tape flipping in the wind.


End file.
